


Forever?

by LesbihonestGuys



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbihonestGuys/pseuds/LesbihonestGuys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke noticed a habit. And she loves it, more than Lexa expected. </p><p>IT'S LITERALLY PURE FLUFF I GRINNED THE ENTIRE TIME I WAS WRITING THIS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever?

**Author's Note:**

> TUMBLR: 5-puthyyy  
> SC: noor-nhz  
> IG: n.m.xo  
> TWITTER: @DemiIsAGoddess5

She notices a lot of things about Lexa. Most of them are the small things and to her they're the best things about her. But lately she noticed one particular thing that Lexa loved doing. Her strong, tough, built girlfriend absolutely loved kissing Clarke. No, not kissing Clarke. The almost-kiss. The build up to the kiss. Clarke would classify herself as a pretty impatient person, but with Lexa everything is different. With Lexa, Clarke fell in love with the way the brunette would take her time to kiss her. The way her full lips hang open slightly, hot breath pushing out mixing with Clarke’s. Lips just hovering, never touching - if anything she would give her the gentlest brush. 

It has been 10 minutes. 10 minutes of Lexa holding Clarke in her arms on top of her while laying on the couch. Her head was resting on a pillow as she let her eyes flutter open and closed every minute or so, just to check if the blonde beauty was real or not. Sometimes she felt the need to check. Not because she was insecure, but because she was amazed, taken back even by the intensity of her emotions. 

“I love these moments.” Lexa felt Clarke’s words caress her lips as she opened her eyes and let herself skydive into blue eyes. Lexa sighed softly and moved her hands to the back of Clarke’s head. Her girlfriend hummed in content as familiar hands pushed into her scalp massaging it softly. She was constantly amazing by how gentle her girlfriend always is with her. 

“Elaborate.” Her voice was quiet. Tone was gentle and welcoming, playful too. Clarke responded with a wide grin as she pulled back slightly, but Lexa was quick to follow leaning up to keep their lips in close distance. 

“These moments.” The TV was on in the background, low volume. It was enough to fill the silence slightly while being quiet enough for the girls to not pay attention to it and pay attention to each other. 

“What do you mean by ‘these moments’?” She asked once again, slightly confused this time. The blonde simple grinned at her once again and leaned down to softly place her lips on Lexa’s. One thing she loved about her was her lips; they were like mini pillows, so soft and full at the same time. They both had small smiles as their lips danced together slowly as if they were made for each other. 

“You. You’re so romantic.” Clarke pulled her lips back slightly but leaving them touching Lexa’s. The brunette loved it. “You’re so gentle with me.” Whispering against Lexa’s lips, Clarke watched how her words affected her girlfriend. She could see the love in her eyes. “You are so loving. So, so loving. There’s so much love in you and it’s amazing watching you pour it out in me. It’s an amazing feeling.” The blush on Lexa’s face was enough to make her heart flutter. She loved seeing Lexa’s this vulnerable, all her emotions present, the ones that only Clarke is allowed to see. 

“Only for you.” Lexa whispered too dazed by Clarke to notice the blonde’s hand moving to her pocket. 

“Only for me. Forever?” Lexa closed her eyes with a small laugh and nodded leaning up to connect their lips. Once she opened her eyes she was the nervousness in Clarke’s eyes and turned confused. But the sun hit the jewellery to the right. The light hit Lexa’s eyes. The green turned brighter, both because of the light and because of the jewellery. She gasped lightly as she looked at the ring in Clarke’s hand held next to her face. 

“Forever?” Her voice cracked slightly as her heart jumped in her chest. It was like it was on an invisible trampoline. Quiet tears slid down cheeks with wide smiles as Lexa nodded. 

“I’d like to enjoy these moments with the comfort of you being my wife.” Lexa laughed slightly at Clarke’s playful tone and smile. She nodded leaning up to kiss Clarke once again. This lasted for a few seconds as they melted into each other. They were moulding into one, learning to fill each other’s empty halves. 

“I’d love to be your wife.” Clarke smiled. It wasn’t a regular smile. It was new smile. It was a new smile that Lexa glued her eyes too with glossy eyes. Memorising it, burning it into her mind, she will remember this smile. For the rest of her life. The ring made its way to her finger. It fit perfectly. Better than anything she’s ever worn. Their hands moulded together as they touched. “But do you mind explaining what ‘these moments’ are?” Clarke giggled at her girlfriend and rubbed their noses together softly. 

“The build up.” Lexa finally had an understanding expression. 

“I don’t need to kiss you to be satisfied. Just holding you is enough. Keeping my lips close enough, knowing that you're mine and I’m yours, knowing I can kiss you if I want to. Having that power, with someone like you. You are what words miss. Indescribable. You’re the imperfections of perfect making you officially impossible to exist. I don’t know how I got so lucky. But I’m glad I did.” 

“I adore you.” She was happy. 

“I adore you.” She was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> read all my other fics. literally all fluff and smut. clexa heaven.
> 
> LEAVE COMMENTS AND KUDOS


End file.
